Vehicles include a door check system for each door. Typically, the door check systems operate to provide a force that secures the door in up to three or four different pre-set positions located throughout the door swing path. Accordingly, as a user opens the door and freely moves the door through the swing path of the door, the door will pass through each of the pre-set positions of the door check system. Upon reaching each of the pre-set positions, the door check system provides a retaining force that operates to secure the door in that specific position. The door may be moved past each of the pre-set positions of the door check system by applying a force greater than the retaining force, thereby overcoming the retaining force. Once the door has been swung past one of the pre-set positions of the door check system, the door once again swings freely until reaching the next pre-set position encountered upon the swing path of the door, whereupon the door check system once again applies the retaining force.